


Claw Me In (and make me yours)

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: Mingyu hates Seungcheol.He hates how the older man lured him to believe his fake attempt of a truce.But Mingyu decides he doesn't hate what he got when he let his rival fool him.He loved it, to be pretty honest.





	Claw Me In (and make me yours)

Nervousness and fear crawled all over Mingyu's senses as the skies started scattering darkness, the sound of the silent pre-evening doesn't even give any to lessen his growing panic. The unseen insects sounds creeps him even more. And the fact that he's all by himself, lost in the middle of an empty forest makes him wanna pass out any minute from now.

How did he even end up in this situation? Well, half of the blame goes to his rival. The narcissistic and arrogant gang leader, Choi Seungcheol, who pretended offering a truce between the both of them and their brotherhood, yet turns out it was a set-up, a planned trap for the klutzy and sort of a gullible Kim Mingyu who believed without even doubting for a second. He thinks though, that if he only had the right amount of sleep the previous night, maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't have fooled him way too easy. Still, the half portion of the blame particularly goes to him. He cursed mentally as he regretted ever accepting the peace offering of a key for a baby blue scooter. If he only knew he'd end up lost as a cat in wherever they brought and left him, he wouldn't have talked to them in the first place. Unfortunately, it's way over too late now. He's perfectly caught in the trap, unhanded.

Mingyu flinched and almost let out an unmanly scream when a creature jump over his thighs that he jerked his feet to get it off of him, frantic. He pants, almost crying as he walked away fast from that spot and hopeful that he'll get to the exit of the forest if he kept on walking. So he did. He walked, jogged, jumped over big rocks and sandforms or fallen branches, bent over swinging trunks and waddled through muds and soft soils. He's close to giving up, when suddenly, his eyes caught a sight of a lone concrete house not too far ahead. It wasn't any eerie-looking. If anything, it emits sense of invitation. Mingyu heaved a very relieved sigh as he saw little movements from behind the windows of one of the lighted rooms.

He jogged to the front door, taking three steps to the staircase, excited to find someone to rescue him from his misfortune. He didn't even hesitate to knock, kinda cheerily, against the wooden door. Tapping his foot on the ground, he waited until a very fine-looking guy opened up for him.

Raven dark brown hair, with hints of metallic gold, perfectly arched brows, hooded sharp eyes that matches his upturned nose. Cute pinkish plump lips and the edgy jawline that looks as perfect as his faint blushing cheeks. The guy's skin is fair and soft, and he's a little bit thin but still holds strong authority in his built as he stood masculine just before him.

The guy tilted his head a little to the left, attempting to catch Mingyu's eyes, who's seemingly getting lost in the middle of checking him out. Mingyu almost stumbled on his feet as he looked up at the guy's face and caught him holding an adorable smirk against his lips, his eyes glinting in amusement. Mingyu's hands started sweating and he slips it inside his University jacket's side pockets to conceal when it also started trembling lightly. He felt his face burned crimson and his knees weakened.

He screamed 'Holy fuck' in his head. The guy's effect on him was incredible. His voice seemed to have left his being.

He walked two steps backward when the guy tried walking near him and the guy chuckled. Mingyu lowered his head in embarrassment. He starts to nag at himself for being such a combination of stupid and dumb in front of this handsome guy. His head snapped up when the guy spoke, in his alluringly deep voice that Mingyu, right then and there, wanted to drown himself into.

"So.." the guy started "What is someone as cute as you doing at my doorstep?" The guy leaned sideways against his doorframe and stared at Mingyu, smiling sweetly. The latter choked in his own saliva, flustered with the guy's words, his cheeks turned redder if that's even possible and hell yeah, Mingyu proved it totally not impossible.

"Uhh.."Mingyu's mouth gaped like a fish and his eyes started looking everywhere but the guy who's boring his eyes at him, pretty intensely.

"At least introduce yourself to me, don't you think so?" The guy suggested nicely, with the, still, amused expression on his face which he had ever since he appeared in front of Mingyu.

Mingyu cleared his throat once, twice, thrice. His fingers shaking against his pockets. His lips parting then tightening again as he searched for words and for his voice.

"I.." He started in an almost whispery voice. The guy stretched out his slender arms and patted at Mingyu's tensed shoulders gently, which caused Mingyu's breathing to nearly halt. The guy let out another cute chuckle before backing up.

"Calm down there. I won't bite.. at least not yet" The guy's last words barely becoming a whisper. Mingyu cleared his throat for the last time and fixed his composure, as he remembered his purpose as to why he was standing right at this place. He reminded himself of what he needs and determined to ask for help. The guy seemed nice, anyway, he just appeared too good-looking for Mingyu that he may or may not have gotten the student fell in love with him.. at first sight. Sappy as it sounds. And hilarious so Mingyu shook off the thought. He gulped hard then spoke, looking straight at the guy's stoic yet approachable expression.

'How does he even manage to do that?' Mingyu internally groaned

"My.. uhh.. my name is Mingyu. I was.. w-wndering if I could ask for your h-help" He stupidly stuttered and he never wished for anything before so bad for the ground beneath his feet to just open up and swallow him up. The guy handsomely nodded, however, and answered, still smiling.

"I kinda presumed that already. So, how may I help you?"

"C-can I.. stay here for the night? I can't find my way back for it's too dark out there" Mingyu pointed his finger behind him, directed to the forest that's now totally covered in pitch black. He looked back at the guy whose smile went wider. Nearly sweeping Mingyu off of his feet, in a literal way.

'Fuck, don't smile. Ah!'

"Only if you drink coffee with me" The guy said. Mingyu scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, processing the condition, when the guy spoke again,

"Don't worry.. we'll do it here. I mean outside the backdoor. There's a pavement there where it's really nice to drink coffee since the view is just.. breath-taking"

Mingyu agreed. It's just a coffee for Christ's sake, and that'd make him safe for the night. Or at least that's what he thinks so.

The guy led him inside the house towards the kitchen. Mingyu wandered his eyes around and noticed the indoor was just as welcoming as it was outside. The aura of the house kind of pulls him in. The guy took two cups and started making coffee.

"Sugar?" Mingyu blushed hard causing the guy to chuckle lowly, "I meant, do you like sugar in your coffee?"

Mingyu facepalmed in his mind, silently yelling at himself for being a big piece of an idiot once again. Did he just think that the guy called him sugar?

"Uh yeah.. two tablespoon.." He answered, staring dumbly at his feet.

"Ah.. you like it sweet." The guy commented and Mingyu grinned secretly.

The two ended up sitting side by side at the edge of the flat and cold pavement just behind the backdoor. And yes, the view, really, is breath-takingly perfect. In front of the pavement was a man-made lake, plants scattered all over the grass-covered ground. And since it's nighttime, only a dim lightpost and the light from the flying fireflies lights up the whole place. Mingyu admired the whole scene in awe. His eyes looking around, and gets more and more bigger. He can't seem to stop admiring the view, not even until his eyes landed to the face of the man beside him and caught the guy looking intently at him. He appreciated it more when the guy smiled and the view, definitely and undeniably, turned even more beautiful. Mingyu leaned in, slowly. The guy didn't move an inch, instead, he stared at Mingyu's slightly parted lips.

Mingyu was now completely lost, like he was hypnotized. But he liked it. The moment his lips collided with the guy's own, he felt something sharp on his waist, but he ignored it. The two cups of coffee left on the ground, getting cold on their own. Mingyu moved his lips against the guy's softly and the guy responded with larger amount of intensity. The guy kissed him eagerly that he can barely catch his breathe. Mingyu ran his hands through the guy's hair locks and clutched his fingers on the scalp. The guy's hands on his waist started slipping inside his shirt and Mingyu hissed under his throat at the feeling of something of a very sharp nail scratching against his skin.

The guy opened his mouth and another sharp thing poked at Mingyu's lips. He started to wonder what are those so he forced himself to pull away. He stared at the guy in front of him, eyes hooded in sheer desire. The guy's appearance caught his breathe.

He has fangs, very sharp. And he has claws. His eyes turned into a cat-like eyes, yellow and black. He has a tail, too. A tail which looks like one of a tiger.

Mingyu knew, intellectually, that he's supposed to run away, as a reaction. But he is dumb, utterly, that is, so he stayed. Because it wasn't fear he felt, it's excitement. He took the guy's hands on his and examined the claws. The guy rawred.

"You're a hybrid.." As soon as the guy nodded. He closed the gap between them again and kissed him, more passionately, not caring if his lips bled from every contact with the fangs. The guy pushed him off and he landed on his back, against the cold concrete pavement. The guy hovered over him, ripping off his clothes using his claws. Lowered his head just above his growing bulge and bit the fabric of his pants until it's off of him along with his boxer briefs.

"You've got me fucking craving." The guy growled before taking his erection wholely to his mouth, his fangs grazing against the stiff shaft gently and the movement undoubtedly caused Mingyu to respond with a deep moan, loud all over the area. His back arched, his hips bucking against the guy's warm mouth. He raked his hands onto his own hair, pulling hard as he tried to contain himself from tipping over his edge too soon. His toes curling and he wrapped his thighs over the guy's shoulders. His hips snapping forward with the every bob of the guy's head. With a long groan, he pulled the guy above him and kissed him deeply, tasting his salty precum on his lips. The guy slipped his own pants swiftly and roamed his mouth all over Mingyu's now bare upper body, stopping and biting at the navel before he spreads his legs wider and positioned himself in the middle. Seungcheol cursed when the tip of the guy's hard length poked the rim of his hole. The guy kept teasing and Mingyu whined in frustration.

"Fuck me! Ugh f-fuck please. Holy shit ahh" His body squirming underneath the guy violently. The guy held him on his hips before pushing himself inside his puckering hole. A low moan escaped the guy's lips and Mingyu's cock lying between their stomachs twitched. He's very near. He can feel it. And that was proven when the guy had his first hit on his prostate effortlessly. He rode off his orgasm with a long groan. The guy continued thrusting in and out, gradually picking up speed. With hooded eyes, he looked below him and saw the passionate face of Mingyu, sweaty and panting hard, looking back at him, lustful and needy. The sight caused his own bubbles to grow inside his tummy and he released in a load. Painting up the insides of Mingyu's ass with his milky substance. Mingyu moaned and shut his eyes at the pleasing feeling of the guy's cum shooting inside him.

The guy collapsed above him and let out another rawr. Mingyu felt the aching in his back, hips, on his thighs and neck and he was sure it was all from the bruises, bites and scratches the guy made on him. This surely was a memorable sex for him. The scars to be left on his body will be a reminder.

"My name's Wonwoo. And I'm a Tiger Hybrid"


End file.
